


good grief

by billionairevolleyboysclub



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billionairevolleyboysclub/pseuds/billionairevolleyboysclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro brings it up when he's got Keith pinned to the training mat, arm twisted behind his back and body pressed up along the line of his back.</p><p>"Are you going to winter formal next week?" </p><p>---</p><p>A quick fic on Garrison prom, drinking, and bad communication skills. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good grief

**Author's Note:**

> so not the continuation fic to interior of a heart that i've been meaning to finish but definitely a lot fun to write. took some liberties with the Garrison, personally I'm expecting it works somewhat like a college or technical school but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. drink responsibly!!

Shiro brings it up when he's got Keith pinned to the training mat, arm twisted behind his back and body pressed up along the line of his back.

"Are you going to winter formal next week?" 

Keith's shoulders stiffen, voice muffled against the mat when he responds.

"Um. No. Underclassmen aren't allowed to go unless asked."

Shiro's grip on Keith's body slips, allowing Keith to roll over to face Shiro who remains hovering over him with an inscrutable expression. He pauses for a second, still panting a bit from their sparring session.

"Well do you want to go?"

Keith's brain shorts out momentarily at the mental image of Shiro in a tux, walking into the Garrison's gym-turned-dance-floor with Keith on his arm.  _With you? Of fucking course._ Instead what comes out is:

"Not really. Why? Do you have a friend who needs a last minute date or something?"

Shiro's eyes meet Keith's only for a second before he's backing away, pushing himself up off the floor and turning to unravel the bandages from his knuckles.

"No, I just thought you might want to come, you know, as friends." 

Keith remains lying back on the training mat, looking up at the florescent lights as Shiro moves around him, cleaning up their equipment. 

 _Yeah, as friends._

Friends that don't count the first time they met as that time Keith's roommate dragged him to a raging party off-campus where he ended up feverishly sucking face with Takashi Shirogane in his room in his big ass house because _of course_  Shiro had to be hot  _and_ rich _._ The golden boy of a family with deep ties to private sector military technology money pulling at Keith’s hair as they tilt backward onto his bed, mouths tasting like alcohol until Matt Holt started pounding at the door with a _Shiro there are two guys fighting in the dining room. And uh- it's the second dining room, you know the one with that painting that your mom really likes?_ that had Shiro detangling himself from Keith with a lopsided smile and drunken promise that he'll see him again on campus. 

Or the time he managed to convince Keith to come out for once with him and his friends and they ended up plastered at a local bar, Shiro managing to get away with ordering for both of them, ultimately riding back to campus in the backseat of a friend's car with everyone too drunk and the night too dark to notice Keith loosely mouthing at Shiro's neck or Shiro's tight grip on Keith's upper thigh. 

Or the time they stayed behind for Thanksgiving break, Keith sneaking a few bottles of wine from his roommate’s stash and drinking on the rooftop until everything was warm around the edges and Shiro was cupping his jaw as they lazily kissed back in Shiro’s room until they both passed out, Keith silently detangling himself from Shiro’s sheets and trekking back to his own room at the first hint of daybreak.

Or the time-

Keith pushes up into a sitting position as Shiro extends a hand out to help him up. He grasps it, brushing himself off.

"I hope you and your date have fun anyway."

\---

The night finally arrives and he doesn’t see Shiro all day.

He figures he’s probably busy picking up his tux for the night, or prepping for the party that is undoubtedly going to take place at his parent’s house before and after the formal, or hanging out with his date, whoever the lucky girl ended up being.

Either way he tells himself it’s fine, it’s not like he has to see Shiro every single day. He’s definitely not bitter. Not at all.

His roommate Junior is in a similar state, a last minute fight with his third-year girlfriend leaving him with zero plans to attend the formal as she attends with a group of her friends. It’s painfully quiet in their room as the evening gets closer, sounds of people prepping and meeting up in the halls echoing into their dorm room. He finally snaps, groaning as a gaggling group passes by their door, shrieking and laughing on their way to the gym.

“Do you want to go out and get food or something?” Junior asks, swiveling around in his desk chair to face Keith in his bunk.

Keith looks up from his physics book, glazed look betraying his failure to really register the words on the pages. He raises an eyebrow before glancing back down at his book.

“Not really. Anything nearby is going to be packed because of the dance.”

Junior frowns before reaching over to snatch the textbook right out of Keith’s hands.

“Hey!”

“Do you want to get toasted then?”

Keith glares, reaching out a hand to get his textbook back.

“Just me and you? That’ll be a blast.”

He lets him snatch his textbook back, shrugging before reaching into their refrigerator for a beer bottle.

“Suit yourself then.”

Junior turns back to his desk, uncapping the bottle and booting up a video game on his laptop just as Keith’s phone goes off.

Keith shakes his head at him, picking up his phone from his desk. It’s a photo from Shiro, grinning into his phone’s camera with his hair slicked back in a striking tux with red details as his other arm is slung around a pretty brunette in a red dress. He ignores the pang in his chest as he tries to figure out why she looks so familiar.

“Hey Junior,” Keith says, catching his attention away from the game just as his avatar dies a fiery death.

“ _Shit_ , man what’s up?”

“Do you know this girl?” Keith asks, turning his phone screen toward him, photo still open. Junior glances at it briefly before turning back.

“Yeah that’s Lia. She was my communications tutor last semester. Super hot and super smart. Probably going to be the best communications officer at the Garrison once she graduates. Your boy Shirogane got lucky I guess.”

Keith eyes Shiro’s large grin before he closes the photo.

“Yeah.”

He turns back to his physics textbook for a beat before shutting it with a small bang.

“Actually I changed my mind, do you have any more beer?”

Junior barks out a small laugh.

“Of course, of course. Help yourself. It’s just me and you tonight.”

Keith opens the fridge, eyeing his options.

“Thanks.”

\---

Three bottles and a few “roommate bonding” shots later, Junior gets a text from his girlfriend, suddenly jumping into a wobbly standing position and searching for his jacket.

“Well, time flies when you’re pity drinking in your room ya know? But Judy calls, she says she’s ready to forgive me and misses me so,” Junior steps over Keith’s outstretched legs as he pulls on his jacket, “I’m gonna go have a great reunion with my girl, and you, you try not to miss me too much or send anything you’ll later regret to your boy ok?”

Keith glares at him, effect slightly ruined by the flush in his cheeks.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

Junior lets out a chuckle, clearing the empty bottles from the floor onto Keith’s desk.

“No sending dick pics ok? Send them to me instead. Or better yet, if Shirogane sends you any forward those to me too, honest to god just out of pure curiosity he must be huge-“

“Junior!”

Junior puts his hands up, one foot already out the door.

“Just saying. Now lemme know if you need anything, you know where I’ll be.” He heads out, shutting the door behind him with a wink.

Keith groans in the emptiness of his dorm room, head falling back to rest against the side of his bed. There’s a pleasant warmth to his body, mind buzzing in his inebriated state.

He sits in silence for a while before he sticks a hand out, patting the ground aimlessly until he finds his phone, screen lighting up to show only an hour before the dance is over and loud people start filling the hallways again. There’s no new notifications from Shiro and he sets his phone down, strangely disappointed.

He pushes up off the floor and moves toward his desk, grimacing at the bottles littering the surface before he begins to carefully move each one to over to Junior’s desk. He’s almost done when a loud knock at the door startles him, shot glass slipping out of his hand and landing on the carpet.

He curses softly, bending down to pick it up before making his way toward the door.

“Judy kick you out already?”

He opens the door to Shiro’s amused expression, leaning against his doorway with his red tie loose around his neck, hair disheveled and eyes bright.

“Not your roommate.”

Keith swallows hard, trying to contain his surprise and trying to keep his gaze from tracing Shiro’s chest, dress shirt straining against his muscles and slightly sheer from sweat. He’s momentarily overwhelmed, only gazing up at Shiro with wide eyes.

“Can I come in?” Shiro asks after a beat, hand coming up to run through his hair self-consciously.

Keith snaps out of it, stepping aside to let him in. Shiro enters, automatically sitting on the edge of Keith’s bunk and pulling off his tie entirely. His nose rumples for a moment.

“It smells like a brewery in here.”

Keith shrugs, closing the door behind him and crossing the room on wobbly feet to open a window.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have a dance to be at?”

He turns, leaning against the windowsill as he gauges Shiro’s tired expression.

“It’s sort of winding down by now. And I was a little tired of getting yelled at for the past thirty minutes.”

Keith’s brow furrows.

“What?”

“I went with a friend who really had wanted to go with someone else, but he was already taken so we decided to go together. But turns out they really hit it off at the dance so I spent the last thirty minutes being lectured by _his_ _date_ on needing to control _my date_. I finally got away from her after Matt created a distraction and I dipped into the bathroom for a while.” Shiro leans back on Keith’s bed. “Lia told me she’d be fine though, that I was free to go if I wanted to. I think she could tell I wasn’t having a great time.”

Keith eyes the sliver of exposed skin at Shiro’s collarbone, moving to stand across from him.

“Oh. That sucks.”

Shiro shrugs. “At least one of us ended up with who we wanted to go with right?”

Keith feels his face flush as Shiro eyes him intently. The alcohol still thrumming through his veins makes him feel braver, stepping even closer in between Shiro’s spread knees.

“What about you? There’s still plenty of time in the night. I’m sure she’s out there somewhere.”

He’s not slurring his words, but the liquid courage in his system has made his tone lower, words almost a whisper that has Shiro leaning in closer to hear him. Shiro’s hand stretches out to brush at Keith’s hip where his tank top has ridden up and Keith suppresses a shudder. His gaze jumps up to Keith’s, eyes scanning across his half-lidded expression.

“I think I’m just fine right here.”

Keith takes his response as his cue to lean in, breath fanning across Shiro’s face as he bring both knees up on either side of him and arms crossing behind his neck. He pulls Shiro’s face closer by his neck, tilting his own face and melding his lips to Shiro’s with a soft moan.

Shiro lets out a deep breath in response, strong hands coming up to grip at Keith’s hipbones as he straddles Shiro, pulling him ever closer for a second before gently pushing him back as their lips part.

Keith’s mouth automatically follows as Shiro leans back, Keith trying to capture his wet lips again.

“Hey-” Shiro starts softly before he’s interrupted by Keith’s persistent kiss.

His hand comes up to rake gently through Keith’s hair as he slips his tongue into his mouth, tasting the remnants of Keith’s multiple drinks of the night. Keith presses in further, heart beating wildly at both the familiarity and the newness of Shiro’s touch, as if every time they end up like this is a novel surprise.

“Keith, hey-” Again, Shiro attempts to gently pull back as their lips part, but Keith’s eagerness prevails, bringing their mouths together once more as he begins to pull at Shiro’s dress shirt.

Shiro moans softly into Keith’s mouth, hands running up the sides of his ribs as Keith tries frantically to get Shiro’s shirt off. The pulling continues until an unmistakable _snap_ sounds from the fabric and they both freeze, Shiro shifting under Keith to glance down at the torn button.

Keith tries to suppress his smile.

“Whoops.”

Shiro looks up at him again as if Keith can’t be real, pupils blown wide, before wrapping an arm around his waist and pushing him down onto his back on the mattress. He quickly undoes the rest of the buttons, throwing the dress shirt onto Keith’s floor.

“What if that was a rental?” He breathes out against Keith’s lips, hands climbing up to skim under Keith’s tank.

Keith lets out a shaky breath, Shiro’s thigh slotting between his spread legs.

“With your kind of money? No way.”

Shiro lets out a quiet laugh between them, leaning down to run his wet mouth up Keith’s neck. His thigh presses up into the tightness in Keith’s pants, causing Keith’s responding moan to shutter out.

“You look so good under me like this,” Shiro whispers into his ear, hand coming down to grip at his ass as he grinds their hips together.

Keith feels winded, a punch to the gut in arousal and he can’t help but arch into his touch.

His hands come up to Shiro’s belt, pulling at the buckle before Shiro’s hands latch onto his wrists, pulling them up above his head and pushing them down against the mattress. He steals Keith’s protesting moan into his mouth, kissing him hard before balancing above him once more. His stare burns into him, intense and bright.

“You’d look even better if you’d been my date tonight. On my arm all evening, everyone jealous that this amazing boy chose _me_ for winter formal.” Shiro’s gaze goes soft for a second, cupping Keith’s cheek and leaning down to peck at his lips while Keith’s heartbeat races at his words.

Shiro slowly deepens the kiss and rolls his hips against Keith again.

“And maybe we could’ve snuck into some dark corner of the gym, my hands under your tux, pushing you against the wall where no one else could see.”

Keith fails to bite back his moan.

“Shiro-”

One of Shiro’s hands slips under the waistband of his boxers. This is new territory for them, regardless of all the drunken slips of judgment in their past, the frantic kisses, the clothed grinding, this is something Keith’s only ever experienced in his dreams, waking up sweating and flustered.

Shiro’s fingers stop, only dancing under the waistband as he maneuvers Keith’s jaw to face him clearly.

“Is this ok?” He asks softly.

Keith lets out a deep breath he didn’t know he’d been holding before grabbing Shiro’s face and bringing their swollen lips together.

“Yeah,” He breathes out against Shiro’s mouth. “Definitely.”

\---

His mouth feels like cotton when he wakes up, lips smacking against each other as he blearily opens his eyes to the streaming sun.

It’s not too early from the looks of it, and Keith swivels slightly in his bed, careful not to jostle Shiro’s arm slung over his middle.

Shiro shifts slightly, hand curling tighter against Keith’s ribs and Keith feels his heartbeat pick up in response. His memories of last night come flooding back as he notices the hickies littering Shiro’s neck down to his chest and he suppresses a small sound.

A jolt of anxiety passes through him as he glances up at his bedside clock. It’s almost two hours after he usually leaves whenever this happens, although he’s typically leaving Shiro’s room for his own, but now…

He shifts around Shiro’s arm again, trying to slide out from underneath the weight without waking Shiro. The training room should be open by now, he’ll just hop in the shower and spend a few hours training, an hour or two should be enough time for Shiro to wake up and get dressed, heading out without seeing Keith right afterwards, without having to confront-

Shiro’s hand suddenly grips his wrist as he slides off the bed, Shiro’s eyes blearily blinking awake and meeting Keith’s stare.

“Where are you going?”

Keith tries to disguise his surprise, blinking back at Shiro. Shiro continues, eyeing Keith warily.

“We are literally in your room, I don’t know where you’re planning to go but I would really love it if you just stayed here with me for once.” Shiro’s grip loosens to an affectionate caress against his forearm. “We can talk about it in a couple hours, I promise. Just, just come back to bed?”

Keith’s heartbeat races at Shiro’s uncertain tone, at the fragile expression across his face that threatens to crack if Keith only pulls his arm away.

Keith’s knee settles back down on the mattress, bed moving under his weight as he lowers himself down next to Shiro again.

Shiro lets out a deep breath, expression losing its pinched look as he runs a hand through Keith’s hair.

Keith presses a shaky kiss to Shiro’s palm when it comes down to his neck.

“In a few hours?”

Shiro settles comfortably behind Keith, pressing a kiss into the hair behind his ear.

“In a few hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! i'm also on tumblr under the same name. also YO rich kid!Shiro is so real. Shiro definitely comes from a family with military tech money, you'll have to pry this headcanon out of my cold dead hands.


End file.
